


loras watches

by LANTE



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Forbidden Love, M/M, Tragic Romance, i tried something new!, knight of flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANTE/pseuds/LANTE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>like he always does</p>
            </blockquote>





	loras watches

**Author's Note:**

> first fic posted on ao3, i hope you'll some enjoyment in reading it

he watches, like he always does. standing guard at the door of his king while he feasts with his new wife, drinking wine from a horn of gold fit only for his grace. and a crown of golden thorns is placed on the head of his queen, intertwined with long curls of brown hair not much unlike loras' own, and she looks more beautiful than ever. and he wishes that those golden thorns could be placed upon his head instead, that he could be seated right next to his king (and only man he ever will love), to declare to the rest of the world that they are each others and not be ashamed. 

to truly be inseparable under gods and men.

but for now, loras watches. wearing the rainbow cloak on his back with pride, standing guard at the door of his king, knowing that despite being unable to declare it to the world, they truly are each others, and no love will ever be truer than theirs.


End file.
